


[Podfic] Searching for something I can't reach

by thegraceofdarkness



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, unnecessary manpain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofdarkness/pseuds/thegraceofdarkness
Summary: Summary: There's a wedding band on his finger. He is, at least seventy-five percent positive that it shouldn't even be there.
Relationships: Fenris/Garrett Hawke, Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Searching for something I can't reach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [searching for something i can't reach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212990) by [chthonicheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chthonicheart/pseuds/chthonicheart). 



Length: 00:39:45

  
**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/evd05svzr9lcopn/searching_for_something_I_cant_reach_-_chocobos_-_thegraceofdarkness.mp3/file) **(40.11 MB)** **|**[M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nbwttxqkq2fapqt/searching_for_something_I_cant_reach_-_chocobos_-_thegraceofdarkness.m4a/file) **(307.81 MB)**

or listen to it here:

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker so naturally I've got an accent. If you are bothered by that, I would recommend not listening to this.
> 
> This is truly one of my all-time favourite fics and I am incredibly grateful to the talented [chocobos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobos/pseuds/chocobos) for giving me permission to do this recording. If you've enjoyed this story, please leave them some feedback.
> 
> The music I used is an instrumental version of [Slow Cheetah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ee1aX8L1Ga4) by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers.
> 
> ************  
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://thegraceofdarkness.tumblr.com/).


End file.
